Painting Snow Hearts Red
by DappledKarma
Summary: "You're my everything, Weiss, flaws and all." Ruby/Weiss


An enigma. Eyes and personality like ice. Entrapped within it a calm fire.

Your smiles are beautiful, bring about my own, but there's something sad about them - like you're carrying the weight of the world within. When I look into your eyes, always there is conflict in them; an amalgam of sadness, happiness, and loneliness. I thought I could fix that.

_You know you can always speak with me._

Tell me, am I not good enough for you? Are the kisses I leave upon your body not fulfilling? When I wrap my arms around your waist, nuzzle your ear and whisper, "it's all right, your burdens are my burdens", does it not show my love for you strongly enough? When we chat about nothing and everything, do I bore you, offer you nothing insightful? If all that is so, then... I'll leave, if that's what you want. Someone like me, who can't help in any way possible, does not deserve someone as beautiful as you. I don't just mean your body, I mean your wonderful personality as well. You are kind, supporting, brave, and strong. I can only hope you'll realize these things about yourself.

Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I don't want to lose you - and just imagine how awkward it would be for you and I, whenever we would see each other after breaking up. Yang would probably make some random joke to relieve the tension. Blake would probably walk away until the mood gets better.

What I really want to say is: if I lose you, I lose everything; because you're my everything. Maybe this teenage love we have isn't really 'love', but that doesn't matter. What does is the feelings I feel for you now, and later after I put this pen down. Hopefully you'll never have to read this diary, hehe, that'd be embarrassing. Now, I'm going out there to face you Weiss. Please stay together with me.

* * *

On the balcony she stands, blue eyes fixed on the moon. If she notices my presence, she doesn't acknowledge it. What are you thinking about, Weiss? My heart, for some reason, is racing. She and I, we're going to have a talk. Afterwards, we'll walk inside together, still the same as we were before, right?

I prop my arms on the railing beside her. Still, Weiss gazes at the moon.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's always lovely", she says. "And lonely..."

"Lonely, huh? Well, I'm sure it has friends. The stars, for starters." I point toward some in the distance. "They may not have to carry the burden of lighting the world as much as the moon does, but they're always there beside it, giving it support."

That amalgam she has shows in her smile. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"Are you sure it isn't the moon that supports the stars? They need help finding their way. Without the moon as a guide they're lost."'

"Maybe it goes both ways; the stars support the moon, the moon supports the stars. They help each other out."

"Maybe you're right", she speaks softly.

"So mind telling me what's bothering you?"

She says nothing, perhaps hesitant, not wanting me to worry.

"If you're worried I'll worry about you, you're right", I say, "but it's my job to worry about you."

She looks at me, the slashed scar down her left eye visible. "It's... you."

Just as I thought. I haven't been good enough-

"I mean me... and you... us..."

"Huh?" I ask.

"I don't think I'm good enough for you."

I find myself giggling. Oh the irony. Weiss frowns.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you!" I say. "I just thought what you said was kinda funny, because I've been thinking I'm not good enough for you."

"What?" Weiss asks.

"You go first. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, Ruby, you are too nice to me. I don't deserve it. Being with someone like me... it must be hard, you know. I don't want to bring you down."

"You're my everything, Weiss, flaws and all. Look, I know we both have our differences and sometimes they clash, but that's just a part of life, a part of relationships. Whenever something is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it."

"You really are too nice. That means so much to me. Thank you." She smiles. "But you wouldn't understand my problems. Being royal, having family ignore you, having to fight alone."

I cup my hand around hers. "You don't have to fight alone anymore, you have a new family, remember?"

She rests her head on my shoulder for a moment.

"Yes, team RWBY. But what about you? Why don't you believe you're good enough for me?"

"Because you always look so sad, no matter what I do. I think you're probably right - about me not understanding your royal burdens and all that... maybe you can't confide in me to talk about those things." It's going to pain me what I say next, but I need to let it out. "I'm sure there are other people out there that are better than me for you." With that it's surely over between us. Weiss will find someone else. Oh well, it's better she finds happiness, even if my own is forsaken.

"Oh Ruby, I couldn't ask for anyone better."

A surprised relief settles in me. I can't help but grin. "So does this mean you're still having second thoughts?"

"Are you?"

I peck her on the lips. She doesn't seem to mind, considering her slightly flushed cheeks and smile.

"Well", she continues, "you mean so much to me, you're reliable, strong, brave, faithful, funny, cute-"

My lips cover hers for several seconds.

Weiss' brow crinkle as she places her hands on her hips. "I was not done speaking-"

I kiss her again. "Save it for later."

"Fine." Amusement escapes her tender lips before mine are at them again. She returns the embrace passionately, leaning in closer, aroma strong, her hands now on my hips. My own make their way up toward the warm, smooth skin on her cheeks. Suddenly, all those thoughts of doubt that clouded my head disappear. Her scent and taste and warmth fill it instead - and they're the only thing that do - as we stand there under the lights of the night sky.

Should life come to a stop here, I wouldn't mind. Not one bit.


End file.
